47
47 references, List of This page is a list of appearances of the number 47. Appearances The Original Series Although it was before the number 47 had any real meaning to Star Trek there were some instances of 47. * "Balance of Terror" | Kirk logs that they have been motionless for 9 hours and 47 minutes * "Assignment: Earth" | One of the agents Gary Seven checked up on was Agent 347. The Animated Series * "More Tribbles, More Troubles" | Kirk arrests Cyrano Jones for breaking three Federation mandates and 47 local ones. The Next Generation The number appears on many DVD menu screens. For example, all TNG Season 4 DVD episode menu screens have on them "147" and "P-47". With the exception of the two episodes without stardates, all TNG Season 7 episodes have a substring 47 in the stardate. The room number on the door opposite to the transporter room is 3472, and is seen when people are walking out from that room. * "Angel One" | Data reports that the ''Enterprise'' must leave orbit within 47 minutes to ward off a potential Romulan attack. * "11001001" | The Enterprise docks at Starbase 74. * "We'll Always Have Paris" | Data reports less than 47 minutes remain until the next Manheim Effect. * "Conspiracy" | Captain Walker Keel used a code 47 (captain's eyes only) to call his old friend Captain Picard. * "Deja Q" | "Even with warp power to the tractor beam, it would mean exceeding recommended impulse engine output by at least ''47 percent."'' (La Forge) * "Tin Man" 47 people died in the Ghorusuda disaster. * "Family" | At dinner with his brother's family, Picard incorrectly identifies wine served to him as being of '46 vintage when it is in fact '47. Before returning to the ''Enterprise'' his brother gives him a bottle of the '47. * "Brothers" | Data concocts a fiendishly long password in which the substring "47" occurs twice. * "Suddenly Human" | "We will rendezvous with the warship Q'maire at ''0740."'' (Picard) and Sector 21947 * "Legacy" | Ishara Yar tells the senior staff that the hostages' escape pod is at Level 3-C, section 547. * "The Loss" | Arrival at the T'lli Beta system in "six days, thirteen hours and 47 minutes" (Data) * "Data's Day" | Data feeds Spot Feline Supplement #74. * "Devil's Due" | Stardate 44474.5 * "Clues" | "bearing 285.147" (McKnight) * "Identity Crisis" | "Analyze audio elements from time index 14-4-7 to ..." (La Forge) * "The Nth Degree" | Shields failure in 47 seconds (Data) and Stardate 44704.2 * "QPid" | Picard gives a lecture on the archaeological mysteries of Tagus III. He says "There have been 947 known archeological excavations conducted on the planet's surface. Of those, some 74 are generally believed to have revealed findings of major importance." * "The Mind's Eye" | Power is rerouted to auxillary power distribution system code number 44762. * "In Theory" | Picard asks how much more to reach the nebula perimeter and Enterprise responds 4.7 million km. * "Darmok" | The Computer tells Counselor Deanna Troi that there are 47 references to "Darmok" in the linguistic database for the current sector. Worf reports the particle gradient as 4/7. * "Disaster" * "The Game" | Nurse Ogawa tells Wesley Crusher that she's on level 47 of the addictive game. * "New Ground" Riker: "We need to evacuate sections 24 to 37, decks 35 to 38." * "Conundrum" | An athlete injures herself during Holodeck Program 47-C, "The Cliffs of Heaven". Riker reads 47 Lysian probes around the perimeter of the Lysian central command. * "Cause and Effect" * "The First Duty" * "Imaginary Friend" * "I, Borg" | The virus against the Borg was named "Topological Anomaly 4747". * "Time's Arrow, Part I" * "Time's Arrow, Part II" Samuel Clemens tells Picard "a frequency of, um, .047 on your phaser will correctly activate this... this creature." * "Relics" | Scotty is 1'47' years old. * "Schisms" * "True Q" * "Rascals" * "A Fistful of Datas" | Computer core subroutine C'47' was replaced by parts of Lt Cmdr Data's programming. Subroutine C47 controls the LCARS and recreational programs. * "Chain of Command, Part II" | La Forge scans the Cardassian ship using Quantum Resonance Scan 047. * "Aquiel" - Relay Station 47 is mentioned as well as seen. * "Tapestry" * "Birthright, Part I" A power surge from a Gamma Quadrant device knocks Data unconscious for 47 seconds. * "Frame of Mind" * "Timescape" | Lt Cmdr Data reports that the starboard warp nacelle of the ''Enterprise''-D runabout has been in continuous for 47 days. * "Descent, Part I" | Stephen Hawking wins by four sevens. * "Descent, Part II" * "Interface" * "Attached" * "Force of Nature" | Geordi tells the computer to display and enhance grid Delta (4'th letter of the Greek/Phonetic alphabet) '''seven'teen. * "Parallels" | Starbase 47 was being observed by Cardassians in an alternate reality. * "The Pegasus" | Jean-Luc Picard tells Will Riker that a formal inquiry will be launched into the illegal interphase cloaking device when the Enterprise arrives at Starbase 2'''47. * "Sub Rosa" * "Genesis" | The Computer tells Commander William Riker that for a security subspace channel to be opened to Starfleet Command, an Alpha 47 authorisation is required. * "Emergence" * "All Good Things..." Stardate for the unaltered timeline is 47988. Deep Space Nine The Defiant's registry number is 74'205 * "Emissary" * "Babel" * "The Passenger" * "Progress" | Kira tells Mullibok that 47 others have already left Bajor's fifth moon and that he should leave too. * "The Circle" * "Cardassians" * "Rivals" | Rule of Acquisition No. 47 is quoted: "Don't trust a man wearing a better suit than your own." * "Whispers" * "Playing God" | Opening between vertiron nodes in the wormhole at 130 mark 47. * "Blood Oath" * "The Maquis, Part II" * "The Wire" * "The Search, Part I" * "The Search, Part II" * "The House of Quark" * "Equilibrium" * "The Abandoned" * "Meridian" * "Defiant" | The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS ''Defiant]] blows up Cardassian Outpost 47. Kira's security code is "Kira Delta 547". * "Fascination" * "Visionary" * "The Die is Cast" * "Family Business" | When Sisko is about to go to a cargo bay, O'Brien mistakenly assumes and says he's going to cargo bay 4. Sisko corrects him and says he's going to bay 7. * "Shakaar" | If O'Brien had won one more darts match agains Bashir, it would've been his 47th consecutive victory. * "Facets" * "The Adversary" * "The Visitor" | Young Jake works on a story on a data padd labeled "4747". * "Hippocratic Oath" * "Little Green Men" | When Jake asked Nog how long they'd stood at their spot on the promenade, Nog joked "2,1'''47"; The latter half of the episode takes place in [[1947|19'47']]. * "Our Man Bashir" | Hippocrates Noah plans to destroy Earth using a network of 74 lasers positioned at different locations on the planet's surface. * "Homefront" * "Paradise Lost" | Admiral Leyton's security access code is Leyton 1 Omega 47 (seen on screen when Sisko and Odo break into Leyton's personnel assesment log). According to Sisko, the Red Squad cadets returned to base at 19:47 PST. * "Crossfire" | * "Return to Grace" | Timed target practice result from Cardassian freighter is 3:47. Kira tells Tora Ziyal that a Cardassian rifle's energy output is 4.7 megajoules. * "Sons of Mogh" | Kira orders O'Brien to detonate the Klingons' mines in grids twenty-two alpha through forty-seven gamma. * "Accession" | When Akorem returns from the Bajoran wormhole, he believes the year is 9147. * "Hard Time" | Thinking of suicide, O'Brien takes a phaser out of Weapons Locker 47 in a cargo bay. * "Shattered Mirror" | Ops also has a Weapons Locker 47, Kira takes three phasers out of it before attempting to beam over to the mirror universe. * "The Muse" | Jake is working on the same story on the same 4747 data padd as in "The Visitor" * "To the Death" * "Broken Link" * "Apocalypse Rising" | Dax shows an X-47 polaron emitter. * "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" | Jake writes a news report on a different data padd with the number 4747 on it. * "The Assignment" * "The Begotten" * "A Simple Investigation" * "Ferengi Love Songs" * "Blaze of Glory" * "Empok Nor" * "A Time to Stand" An Admiral shows Sisko the location of a ketracel white facility on a map labeled "Stellar Cartography 4747" * "Sacrifice of Angels" * "Statistical Probabilities" * "Who Mourns for Morn?" Morn's account number at the Bank of Bolias is C-J-5-74-36 * "One Little Ship" * "Change of Heart" * "Inquisition" * "In the Pale Moonlight" Sisko and Garak review a datapad with Vreenak's bio, the pad is labelled 4778. * "Image in the Sand" * "The Dogs of War" | Brunt offers Quark forty bars of latinum, to which Quark claims seventy would do. Voyager The ship's registry number is 74'656. Any episode with Species 8472 has substring 47, starting with "Scorpion, Part I". * "Caretaker" | The interval between each energy pulse from the Array to increases by "point four seven" seconds in frequency. * "Parallax" | The Doctor is programmed with the experience of 47 medical officers. The Doctor tells Janeway to switch to channel 47, the Emergency Holographic Medical Program Channel. * "Phage" | The Doctor says Neelix will survive another 47 minutes. Kim says they are 547 meters away from source. * "Emanations" | The crew discover the 247th element. * "Prototype" | The robot is automated unit 3947. * "Deadlock" | B'Elanna Torres says she's tried remodulating the carrier five times on 47 different frequencies. * "The Chute" | The 47th Voyager episode. Tom Paris is wrongly convicted of killing 47 Akritirian patrolers. * "False Profits" | Arridor tells Kol that they must turn to the Rules of Acquisition for guidance, to the fully annotated edition with all 47 commentaries. * "Future's End, Part II" | Starling's assistant uses communication satellite SATCOM 47 to beam Starling off [[USS Voyager|''Voyager]]. * "Alter Ego" Just before Tuvok beams over to Marayna's station, Chakotay reports "Shields down to 47 percent." When Tuvok returns, he makes a log entry dated 50471.2. * "Rise" Once Neelix stabilizes the mag-lev carriage, he reports: "Velocity: 47 kilometers per hour and holding." * "Before and After" The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo causing Kes's travel backwards through time is 1.47 microseconds. * "Real Life" Tuvok reports astral eddy "bearing down on us, 047 mark 19." * "Distant Origin" A Voth scientist says that the skeleton they found is "from a species found nowhere in known space. And yet, we share 47 genetic markers with this being." Later, when the Doctor examines a Voth, he also counts 47 genetic markers in common. * "Worst Case Scenario" At the staff meeting, Chakotay reports the holoprogram Insurrection Alpha "has been accessed 47 times by 33 different crewmembers." When Tuvok accesses the program to continue editing, he states "Security clearance Tuvok 4-7-7-4." He uses the same code when he tries to abort an auto-destruct sequence later. * "The Gift" The communications node that Seven of Nine notices in main engineering has Starfeet ID 59S47B. | Annika Hansen was born on stardate 25479 at the Tendara Colony. * "The Year of Hell, Part I" The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo is still 1.47 microseconds, but the timeline has changed so that Kes is not there to be affected by it. * "Concerning Flight" Voyager's main computer core is capable of "simultaneous access to 47 million data channels." * "Waking Moments" Chief Medical Officer's Log, Stardate 51471.3. * "Message in a Bottle" Janeway says "We're in the Delta Quadrant, at coordinates 18 mark 205 mark 47." Back in the Alpha Quadrant, a Romulan commander who's commandeered the USS Prometheus calls for "Attack pattern beta-four-seven." * "Hunters" Kim reports the Hirogen ship is "on a heading 274 mark 13" * "Drone" The Borg/EMH emitter hybrid known as One was able to assimilate 47 billion teraquads of information from Voyager's computers. * "Alice" | In Main Engineering, Harry Kim reports, "Power fluctuation's down to '''4.7'%." * "Once Upon a Time" Worried about her mother, Naomi Wildman quotes Starfleet regulation 476-9, "All away teams must report to the Bridge at least once every 24 hours." * "Infinite Regress" Naomi Wildman knows all 47 suborders of the Prime Directive. * "Thirty Days" When Janeway tells Burkus the cause of his ocean world's containment problem, he complains "I'm supposed to go back and explain this to 47 regional sovereigns?" * "Gravity" Janeway promises the rescue the away team in 30 minutes and tells them about the time differential, that "according to our calculations, the differential ration is .4744 seconds per minute." Tuvok calculates that "according to that formula, 30 minutes would translate to 2 days, 11 hours and 47 seconds." * "Endgame" | There were 47 Borg cubes within the nebula Enterprise * "Impulse" The crew of the ''Seleya is 1'''47. * "Similitude" Sim's space coffin's ID number (visible during final scene) begins with 2'47'. * "United" Travis Mayweather reports that Enterprise will take 47 minutes to intercept the prototype Romulan drone-ship at maximum warp. * "Affliction" Close-ups of Malcolm Reed's Tactical console display references of 47. * "Divergence" In Enterprise's brig, Archer tells Lieutenant Reed that the starship's warp reactor will breach in 47 minutes if measures aren't taken to save the ship. * "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" Mirror T'Pol tells mirror Archer that 47 crew members from the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|mirror Enterprise]] made it to the ''Defiant'' * "Demons" Trip is invited to a Terra Prime meeting at level 7''' junction '''4. Movies * "Star Trek: Generations" | 47 out of 150 El-Aurian refugees were saved by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. Data says that the nexus will arrive at Veridian III in 47 minutes. * "Star Trek: First Contact" | Captain Jean-Luc Picard's voice authorisation code was 4'''-'''7-Alpha-Tango.